Date A Live
Dal_ss1.jpg|Date a Live ( Phiên bản Anime ss1)|linktext=Date a Live ( Phiên bản Anime ss1) Dal_ss2.jpg|Date a Live ( Phiên bản Anime ss2)|linktext=Date a Live ( Phiên bản Anime ss2) Date A Live (デート・ア・ライブlà bộ Light Novel viết bởi Tachibana Koushi(橘公司), do Tsunako(つなこ) vẽ tranh minh họa, do Fujimi Shobo phát hành trên Fujimi Fantasia Bunko. Tập đầu tiên được phát hành vào tháng 3 năm 2011. Bộ Light Novel này đã chuyển thể thành 2 mùa Anime từ tháng 4 năm 2013: - Season 1 được công chiếu vào tháng 4 năm 2013 (với 12 tập chuyển thế từ vol 1 đến vol 4). - Season 2 được công chiếu vào tháng 4 năm 2014 (với 10 tập chuyển thế từ vol 5 đến vol 7). =Giới thiệu= Itsuka Shidou vốn là một học sinh trung học hết sức bình thường. Cho đến một ngày, em gái cậu xuất hiện và bảo: "Em sẽ dạy anh cách tán gái để cứu thế giới." =Lịch sử cập nhật= Click → - 01/01/2013 : Project khởi động - 08/08/2013 : Tập 1 Hoàn tất - 24/02/2014 : Tập 2 Hoàn tất - 21/08/2014 : Reboot Project *Update Minh họa cho các tập 3 >> 9 *Update Mở đầu + Chương 1 Tập 8 - 24/08/2014 : Update Chương 2 Tập 8 - 05/09/2014 : Update Chương 3 Tập 8 - 07/09/2014 : Tập 10 Hoàn tất - 17/09/2014 : Update Chương 4 Tập 8 - 29/09/2014 : Update Chương 6 Tập 11 - 30/10/2014 : Update Chương 7 Tập 11 (trước cả ENG) :v - 01/11/2014 : Update Chương 8 Tập 11 - 14/11/2014 : Update Chương 9 Tập 11 - 22/11/2014 : Update Chương 5 Tập 8. Tập 8 Hoàn tất - 23/11/2014 : Update Minh họa Tập 0, 7.5, 10.5 + Case 1,2,3 của Encore 1 - 25/11/2014 : Update Chương 6 Tập 9 - 26/11/2014 : Update Chương 7 Tập 9 + Mở đầu Tập 6 - 27/11/2014 : Update Chương 8 Tập 9 - 28/11/2014 : Update Chương 10 + Kết của Tập 11. Tập 11 Hoàn tất. - 29/11/2014 : Update Chương 9 Tập 9 - 30/11/2014 : Update Chương 10 + Kết của Tập 9. Tập 9 Hoàn tất. - 07/12/2014 : Update Chương 1 Tập 6 - 14/12/2014 : Update Chương 6 Tập 7.5 - 19/12/2014 : Update Chương 3 Tập 7.5 - 26/12/2014 : Update Chương 6 Tập 7 + Chương 4 Tập 7.5 -- 29/12/2014: Update Chương 2 Tập 6 =''Date A Live'', tác giả Tachibana Koushi= (Lưu ý: Có những tên chương = Engrish, vì đó dụng ý của Tác giả nên sẽ được giữ nguyên) ''Date A Live'' - Cốt Truyện Chính Cốt truyện chính Tohka's Arc Tập 1 - Tohka Dead End (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::* Mở Đầu: ::*Chương 1: Thiếu nữ không tên. ::*Chương 2: Bắt đầu nào ::*Chương 3: Tên của cậu là... ::*Chương 4: Cuộc hẹn bất ngờ... ::*Chương 5: tàn nhẫn ::*Phần kết: Sống chung với Tinh linh Yoshino's Arc Tập 2 - Yoshino Puppet (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Mở đầu: Cuộc sống mới ::*Chương 1: Chung một mái nhà ::*Chương 2: Cô gái trong mưa ::*Chương 3: Lòng tốt bị hiểu nhầm ::*Chương 4: Những nhiệm vụ tại nhà Origami ::*Chương 5: Băng tinh ::*Phần kết: Quá khứ trở lại Kotori's Arc Tập 3 - Kurumi Killer (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Mở đầu: Vị khách hắc ám ::*Chương 1: Second Transfer Student ::*Chương 2: A Spirit's Invitation ::*Chương 3: Sister Wars ::*Chương 4: Triple Date ::*Chương 5: Imitation Nightmare Tập 4 - Itsuka Sister (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Chương 6: Ngọn lửa vượt thời gian ::*Chương 7: Kotori's Conference ::*Chương 8: Swimwear Battle ::*Chương 9: Last Date ::*Chương 10: Avenger from Five Years Ago ::*Phần kết: Encounter of Darkness Yamai's Arc Tập 5 - Yamai Tempest (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Mở đầu: Chinh phục sự đối lập ::*Chương 1: Kế hoạch của DEM (Chưa hoàn thành - Đãdrop) ::*Chương 2: Cyclone Girls ::*Chương 3: Double Approach ::*Chương 4: Cross-Counter Heart ::*Chương 5: The Light that Splits the Wind ::*Epilogue: Shidou, I— Miku's Arc Tập 6 - Miku Lily (Toàn bộ) *Minh họa ::*Mở đầu: Thiếu nữ tương phùng(Chưa edit) ::*Chương 1: Tinh Linh khó hiểu(Chưa edit) ::*Chương 2: MALE / FEMALE (Chưa edit) ::*Chương 3: (Đang tiến hành) ::*Chương 4: Music ::*Chương 5: Azure Flash Tập 7 - Miku Truth (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Chương 6: Ác mộng tái hiện (Chưa edit) ::*Chương 7: The Battlefield of Only Two People ::*Chương 8: Streets Engulfed in Fire and Shadow ::*Chương 9: Demon King ::*Chương 10: Slaughtering Tyrant ::*Phần kết Natsumi's Arc ' Tập 8 - '''Natsumi Search' (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Mở đầu: ::*Chương 1: ::*Chương 2: ::*Chương 3: ::*Chương 4: ::*Chương 5: Tập 9 - Natsumi Change (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Chương 6: ::*Chương 7: ::*Chương 8: ::*Chương 9: ::*Chương 10: ::*Phần kết: Origami's Arc ' Tập 10 - '''Tobiichi Angel' (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Mở đầu: Tobiichi Origami ::*Chương 1: ::*Chương 2: Goetia rực rỡ ::*Chương 3: Thiên Thần ::*Chương 4: ::*Chương 5: Ám Dạ Ma Vương giáng lâm Tập 11 - Tobiichi Devil (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::* Chương 6: Người đã đấu tranh ::*Chương 7: ::*Chương 8: «Devil» ::*Chương 9: Bản ngã ::*Chương 10: Thiên Sứ đêm sao băng ::*Phần kết: Tobiichi Origami ----- ''Date A Live'' - Ngoại Truyện Ngoại Truyện Zero Tập 0: April 9 ::*Minh Họa ::*April 9 ::*Nurse A Live ::*Popularity Poll Results Announcement ::*Tohka Prison ::*Tohka Miss fantasia ::*Kurumi Neighbor ::*Spirit Akihabara ::*25th Anniversary Encore Tập 7.5: Encore 1 ::*Minh Họa ::* Tohka Gamer Center ::*Origami Impossible ::*Yoshino Fireworks ::*Kotori Birthday ::*Yamai Lunchtime ::*Kurumi Star Festival ::*Dating Preparations Case 1: Yoshino ::*Dating Preparations Case 2: Itsuka Kotori ::*Dating Preparations Case 3: Tobiichi Origami Tập 10.5: Encore 2 ::*Minh Họa ::*Shidou Hunters ::*Unidentified Summer Vacation ::*Unidentified Brother ::*Spirit King Game ::*Tenou Festival Contest ::*Ellen Mathers' Strongest Day ::*Date A If Case 1: What if Tohka and the others did a gravure shooting ::*Date A If Case 2: What if Kurumi blends into daily life ::*Date A If Case 3: What if Origami and Mana are blood related sisters Tập 11.5: Encore 3 ::*Minh Họa ::*Miku On-Stage ::*Shiori Penalty ::*Natsumi Teaching ::*Mana Research ::*Cat Coffee A Live ::*Spirit Merry Christmas ::*Kurumi Santa Claus ::*Dress A Live Case 1: Astral Dress ::*Dress A Live Case 2: Swimsuit ::*Dress A Live Case 3: Santa =Project Staff= * (nên vào tham khảo trước khi bắt đầu tham gia Project) Active Hibiki3190 or hibiki3190 Oscar Cuong aka L4dys2d3lt4 Perfectstrong Yamitohikari136 Houl.LITE TL.BiDao K.I.A Team Hako.re theblues_dn a.k.a râu xanh Haruaki Yachi a.k.a Kuro no Kenshi Asakura Otome Yui2401 a.k.a Râu Trắng Chaosshadow My2ndAngelic a.k.a xenonkms Lexus Liperty (Editor) ----- Hiện tại mình (Hibiki3190) đang cần tuyển thêm nhân sự dịch cho tập 5. :Bạn nào có nhã ý muốn dịch cùng bộ này có thể comment dưới topic và để lại cách liên lạc... ::Đề nghị tuyệt đối KHÔNG sử dụng bản dịch cho mục đích thương mại dưới mọi hình thức, đối vs cá nhân muốn đi in đơn lẻ nhằm sưu tầm đề nghị ghi Nguồn + Nhân sự đầy đủ. Rất cám ơn các bạn đã đọc Date A Live. = Các tập đã xuất bản = Click → * デート・ア・ライブ 十香デッドエンド (19 Tháng 3, 2011 ISBN 978-4-8291-3623-2) * デート・ア・ライブ2 四糸乃パペット (20 Tháng 8, 2011 ISBN 978-4-8291-3672-0) * デート・ア・ライブ3 狂三キラー (19 Tháng 11, 2011 ISBN 978-4-8291-3704-8) * デート・ア・ライブ4 五河シスター (17 Tháng 3, 2012 ISBN 978-4-8291-3744-4) * デート・ア・ライブ5 八舞テンペスト (18 Tháng 8, 2012 ISBN 978-4-8291-3795-6) * デート・ア・ライブ6 美九リリィ (20 Tháng 12, 2012 ISBN 978-4-8291-3835-9) * デート・ア・ライブ7 美九トゥルース (19 Tháng 3, 2013 ISBN 978-4-8291-3871-7) * デート・ア・ライブ アンコール (18 Tháng 5, 2013 ISBN 978-4-8291-3892-2) * デート・ア・ライブ8 七罪サーチ (20 Tháng 9, 2013 ISBN 978-4-8291-3938-7) * デート・ア・ライブ9 七罪チェンジ (20 Tháng 12, 2013 ISBN 978-4-04-712974-0) * デート・ア・ライブ10 鳶一エンジェル (20 Tháng 3, 2014 ISBN 978-4-04-070066-3) * デート・ア・ライブ11 鳶一デビル (20 Tháng 9, 2014 ISBN 978-4-04-070143-1) Category:Date A Live Category:Active Projects Category:Comedy Category:Harem Category:Romance Category:School Life Category:Science Fiction Category:Sci-fi Category:Shounen Category:Mecha Category:Action Category:Ecchi Category:Fantasy